Avion: Rising From The Ashes
by DauntlessGirl1701
Summary: When a child of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts has been raised away from human society and taught that humans are bad, what will happen? But what if this child is not entirely human itself? How would this affect the child's relationship with it's community and the humans? When The Avion community is in chaos, what side will this child choose? Human or Avion? IN PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my first story, so all reviews and criticism are very appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Avengers, no matter how much I want to. Review and get a digital cookie! (I don't have digital cookies. Sorry!)**

**PS. I'm from Canada, eh! (So I'm sorry for the way I spell, if it is different.)**

**ENJOY!**

In the beginning, the world considered Tony Stark impossible. Overconfident and an ego the size of the United States, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, #1 Most Eligible Bachelor in America, yadda, yadda, yadda.

But times had changed. After his not-so-enjoyable, ahem-_ incident_ in Afghanistan, the Arc Reactor, Iron Man, Obadiah, almost dying of poisoning, Vanko, and the Avengers, Tony Stark had come a long way. There were points in his life, finally, where he was _happy_.

But happy didn't even compare to the joy of holding this small bundle in his arms. After depending on Pepper for the past nine months, this baby-no, _his baby. His and Pepper's baby, yes, he liked the sound of_ that-would always depend on him. He was a father now, and, as such, had decided to help Pepper pick out the colors for the nursery.

_"Oh, Tony!" Pepper shouted," Come and look at this, it's the perfect colour!"_

_Blue. Bright blue. The exact same color of the glow from the center of his chest._

_"Uh, Pep?" He started, scratching his head. "Did you really need to pick the-"_

_Shit. Shitshitshit. He should not have brought that up. He knew, of course, that a pregnant woman should never, ever, get pissed._

_But regular mad wasn't like Pepper's mad. She could shut even Fury up with a couple of well chosen words, heck- she could shut him up, even when she was his PA. Her glares? Don't even go there._

_"Um..." He started. " Never mind. I.. actually just saw this really nice shade of pink, right over there-" He made a move to get away, but Pepper saw this and blocked him._

_"Seriously, Tony, after almost four years, you're still trying to run away from me?"_

_The intimidating glare she was giving him was burning into his soul._

_Pepper, of course, had always decided on the baby being a perfect mini-Tony. She imagined a little boy with bright chocolate eyes, sparkling when in the lab with his father. Brown hair, impossible to tame, would stand in all directions. A little boy she could hold and comfort, a carbon copy of Tony._

_Tony, however, was bent on the exact opposite- a little girl. He thought she might have Pepper's hair, a beautiful strawberry blond, hanging down in straight lines down her back, with gorgeous light blue eyes. He imagined a little girl he could tell stories to, bandage scraped knees, tuck in at night and love._

_Hence the never-ending argument._

_No color was right. Tony wanted a gender-neutral color, because no matter how hard he tried to budge Pepper, she wouldn't move from her let-it-be-a-surprise idea._

_Eventually, they decided on a blue-purple, and Pepper-when was she an artist?- painted little clouds at the top of the wall, with a forest scene in the middle._

_It looked like it belonged in an art gallery. Eagles and peacocks, lions, bears, and leopards, an animal of almost every kind was there, and it extended to cover the entire room. Leaves caressed the walls, with butterflies and birds pausing in mid-flight, every feather and spot painted in vivid detail. Prides of lions and tigers, resting in fields, with sunlight shining on them. Cubs were frozen in mid-tumble, obviously a play-fight. Mothers were watching over their cubs closely, while the males were standing and looking in the distance, perhaps for enemies._

_All in all, it was amazing. They had picked out a red cherry wood for the furniture, with a lavender mattress and blankets, along with an assortment of stuffed toys. A lavender rug was in the middle of the room, with a dresser in the far left corner with a Noah's arc themed lamp. A toy box, filled to the brim with all the toys a boy or girl could imagine. JARVIS was set up in the room, with 24 hour surveillance and a baby care program added._

_It was finally ready._

Just then, the doctor came in, and told them,

"Congratulations! Mr. Stark, you and your wife have a very healthy..."

**Just letting you all know, I just joined this site like, 2 hours ago, so I appreciate ALL reviews and criticism. See that little button below? Please review! What gender should the Pepperony baby be? Comment! Thanks!**

**-DauntlessGirl1701**


	2. Author's Note

**Should I continue? Please let me know in the reviews! Thanks so much!**

**~Dauntlessgirl1701**

**I'm actually loosing inspiration for this story, I need reviews! I need people to tell me they loved it, hated it, tell me what they think should happen, suggestions, ideas, because I'm loosing my muse for this story! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS: I'm going to wait another 24-48 hours for more reviews, but just a warning, if people don't give me suggestions soon, I'm going to keep going without using your suggestions ( so, if you have any ideas, now would be a good time to post them. Just saying)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks to Sgt. Katze Of The Otaku Army for giving me suggestions and inspiration! I will use some of your ideas, but not all, cause, you know, I need to add my plotline in somewhere, right? There will be no School in this story, very sorry, think like Divergent, the book. A community separated from the others, but still in contact.. in a way. Sorry for all the confusion!**

**I'm starting Grade 9 in September, nervous but excited! Anyone have any tips for High School? **

**Review, review, review!**

**ENJOY!**

When the doctor announced that it was a little girl, my heart must have been like the Grinch, because, in that moment, my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest with happiness, several sizes too large. I turned to Pepper, who was looking exhausted but the happiest I'd ever seen her.

" What will you name her, Mr. and Mrs. Stark?" The doctor asked, preparing to write it on the birth certificate, " Certainly she will have a.. unique name?"

Pepper looked to me and I nodded. We'd decided, early on, that Pepper would name a boy and I would name a girl.

" Her name is Kathryn Maria Stark." We'd decided my mother should be honored with the middle name, and Pepper's great-grandmother Kathryn was chosen for the first. We didn't know why, but we thought a member from each of our families should be a part of our daughter's name. Kathryn was the best choice, really. All the other relatives of Pepper's had horrid names: Hortensia-something and Edith-whatever.

People had said that there was something wrong with Kathryn Potts. In the summer of 1937, she had disappeared at the age of 13. No note, no explanation, nothing. When she came back at the age of 27, she claimed all sorts of things. Said that she'd had a child, for example. Married. Talked about little creatures, walking everywhere. Hearing things no one else could hear. Mentally insane, they'd said. Hallucinations. Dreams. They thought it was temporary, from finally being home. But after almost 3 years they began to lose hope. She was locked in an insane asylum, and 5 years later, died.

Kathryn's eyes opened in that moment. They were a beautiful light blue, exactly the same as Pepper's. With pale porcelain skin and a tuft of chocolate brown hair, she was an even mix of Pepper and me. Perfection. In that moment, I vowed to protect her from anything that might harm her.

But then the nurse came to take her away.

" Just for a moment," She promised. " Then she'll be put to bed."

There was a clear plastic "crib" with a cream mattress and a little pink blanket, with "Kathryn Stark" printed on a piece of paper taped onto the crib. Kathryn was laid in there, and she fell asleep almost immediately. I looked to the nurse, concerned, but she merely shrugged and said,

" Birth may be tiring for the mothers, Mr. Stark, but it is also tiring for the infants as well, being introduced to a whole new world. I suggest you get some sleep, because you will both be leaving in the morning."

" Why in the morning? Is there something wrong with-"

" Oh, no, no, of course not! It's just standard precaution."

So, with that, I settled on the cot next to Pepper and fell asleep.

No one noticed a person, swathed in a black cloak, appear in the room. There were no alarms, only silence. He grinned. His plan would work out, eventually. He knew where to leave her. _In a frosty forest,_ he thought, _no one will even think of looking for her there. Somewhere so far, only one kind of people can find her. _And with a wicked grin, sharp teeth curving into a grotesque shape, he grabbed the child, and melted into the shadows.

When I woke up the next morning, I knew something was wrong. It was too...silent. I shook Pepper, and she quickly started sobbing. She grasped my arm.

" Tony, look!" She screamed.

I followed her gaze to the crib. Empty. Nothing. As Pepper started to cry again, I tried to think but I _couldn't_.

Our little girl. Our Kathryn. _Gone_.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Who is the cloaked figure? Is it Loki? Who should it be? And where did he take Kathryn?**

**Review! Review! See that button below? Review and give me suggestions!**

**Thanks for the support!**

**~Dauntlessgirl1701**


	4. Author's note 2

**Sgt. Kaze of the Otaku Army, thanks for telling me! I'll make sure to fix it! If you could make a profile picture that would be awesome! Kathryn looks like Pet in the mirror at the end of the host- but with longer hair, soul eyes and all. have you seen it? If not, just search it up. How do profile pics work? You've disabled your PM, so I can't message you actual thank yous. Thanks for all the help!**


	5. Kathryn's profile ( ch 4)

**Hey guys! I thought I'd give you Kathryn's bio when she's around 14.**

**Look at the photo below, and read what's at the bottom.**

**Full Name: STARK, KATHRYN MARIA**

**Occupation: NONE**

**Age: 14 HUMAN YEARS**

**Gender: FEMALE**

**Height: 5 FEET 5 INCHES**

**Species: HALF HUMAN, HALF AVION**

**Biology: LOOKS LIKE NORMAL HUMAN, BLACK BIRD WINGS, 14 FT IN LENGTH, AVION EYES (think the eyes in The Host), STRONGER THAN HUMAN SENSES.  
**

**DOB: DECEMBER 31, 2012, WINTER SOLSTICE.**

**Current Address: 17 HEMINGWAY, AVION CITY OF EDEN**

**Biological parents: ( STARK,TONY AND POTTS,PEPPER) UNKNOWN TO THIS AVION.**

see the girl on the bottom, in the mirror? That is what Kathryn looks like, weird soul eyes and all. **I DO NOT OWN THE HOST OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE. If you can't see this picture, if you've watched The Host, it's Pet, near the end, where you see her in the mirror, but with the longer hair. For those of you who haven't, search up " the host petals open to the moon" and look for a picture of a pale girl with dark brown hair, weird silver blue eyes, and a high neck light blue half sleeved shirt(the sleeves reach the elbows.) Thanks! ( WATCH THE HOST! IT'S A REALLY GOOD MOVIE!)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys! Chapter 5 is now officially up! Read, comment and review!**

**ENJOY!**

**_Bright white lights. A blur of brown hair. I, in my infant form was passed to a peach figure with ginger hair. A woman, my biological mother. Voices, mumbling. Being half Avion, my hearing, understanding and memory complexes were much more advanced than a human at birth. My mind was like a one year old human's. Then, the lights dimmed all of a sudden. From the darkness outside the window, it was night. A figure approached me, and I, curious, reached up to him, a smile on my innocent face. There was darkness, then. A new kind of darkness. Strange tendrils of shadows clutched at the figure and pulled me along with him, to nothingness, to Hell-_**

I bolted upright in my bed, clutching at my chest. I heard these strange loud, breathy noises, gasping. Then I realized- it was me.

It was the same nightmare every single night. Retelling the story I hated to hear. The reason the other Avions teased me. Ridiculed me. It constantly reminded me of what I was- an Abomination. Unnatural, and different. A freak. This was one reason I hated my parents- well, hate is a very strong word, and.. humans aren't so bad, right?

Then I remembered what my Professor had told me.

_" You must stop thinking these thoughts, my child," she'd said. " It is the human part of you resisting our values. It is unnatural."_

_She gave me, then, a very disapproving look._

_The other children were laughing, pointing..._

_No,_ I told myself, _humans are bad, and horrible. They kill themselves, create weapons, and constantly fight each other. It is quite stupid, really. Do they not realize that they are all of the same species, and as such, should be helping each other, hand in hand? But...they are nice all the same...stop thinking like a human! Stop it! Remember what Professor Sky said. Humans cause trouble!_

I checked my clock. 3:36 AM. I sighed. Ever since my 14th birthday a couple of months ago, I was lacking sleep. I stretched, ruffled my wings, and got out of bed. My room was like all other rooms in the building. Plain grey walls and floor, with black doors, black furniture, and a black bed. My closet ( also black) was filled with standard black Avion suits ( think like diving suits, plain black, high neck, long sleeve, with footies) black dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes of all kinds. We weren't allowed to make our room, say, a bright pink, because we might get distracted from our studies. Painting wasn't very common in Eden, but a lot of our people, children and adults alike, strived to make the colors splash and come together in such beauty. I was one of the lucky ones. I had this talent, and pieces of my art were displayed on my walls. Even our Headmistress had kept a very good painting of a peacock.

Then I heard a knock on my door. I quickly pulled a suit on (black diving suit, footies) and opened it.

Evan, one of my instructors, was standing there.

" Seven.." he started, "Why are you not in classes? We were extremely worried."

" I was painting, sir, and lost track of time." I looked up in his eyes, " It won't happen again."

And then my internal alarm clock rang _7:00 AM_, it said.

_OH, SO NOW YOU RING, HUH?_

I followed him down to the mess hall where the students were eating, and sat in an empty seat.

Silver tables, each seating 6, were placed in rows of 7 ( great hall of Hogwarts, just small silver tables)

I grinned at the menu. I loved Tuesdays. Today's selections were _pan-cakes_ ( whatever those were), oatmeal, and sausage & bacon.

I chose the oatmeal, and waited for my food to appear on my plate in a silver glow.

Hannah, one of my only friends, pointed to the tall table on a risen platform where all the instructors ate. The Headmistress stood, and tapped her wine glass with her spoon. We all turned to look at her, and I couldn't help but overhear some of the younger Grades chattering.

" What could she possibly want_,_ that old hag-"

" Is she going to expel someone? I heard that last year they-"

" Who died _now_?"

She gave us a glare, then stood tall, as if to make us cower in our seats.

" Now, now, children," she shouted, " Please listen up! Today is the day that some of you have been waiting for-" at this, she turned to the 15 year olds,

"And that some of you have been told to fear! Today is Testing Day!" She shouted this with happiness, and everyone cheered, excepting me and the younger grades, as they didn't know what it was.

" Two of you will be called at a time. Need I remind you, this is completely random, so don't expect to go with your friends."

Then they began to call names. Susan Jones and Harrison Thomas. Clara Smith and Kyle Weston. Then:

" Tom Green and Kathryn Stark!"

I stood up, shaking, and met up with Tom at the doors of the hall.

" Good luck," he said, then laughed nervously, " Not that we need it.."

I gave him my most reassuring smile. We had reason to be nervous, of course. Testing Day is when all Avions that are 14 and 15 are Tested to find out their powers, if they had any, and have to fly for the first time. The powers weren't important, no, not at all, but flying? We _need _to fly. Flight is one of our biggest aids in battle, and if you can't fly, you will be killed on the battlefield. The instructors see no reason for imperfection, so, those who can't fly will be put _outside _Eden. They can't go to any humans, so they'll die.

I shivered. I hoped I wasn't one of the unlucky ones. Tom and I shook hands one more time, and went into separate rooms. There was a woman, standing in a room with a large fan built into an entire wall.

" This," she pointed to the fan, " Is what you'll be flying against. Stand up here, on this podium."

I walked up the three steps, to my possible doom. I stood in the center of the podium, feet braced for the wind, my wings ready to catch the gusts.

" Ready?' She yelled to me.

" Ready!" I shouted, voice shaking.

She smiled. "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine!"

_ Yeah right, _I thought, _what will she say when I've failed?_

The fan started turning, faster and faster. I jumped into the wind, wings spread, hoping I wouldn't fall.

**Hey, guys! Hope you liked this chapter! Will she fail or pass? I'll post again sometime within the next 3-4 days, so, plenty of time to review!**

**Please review! I need the support of the readers to keep the story going!**

**Thanks!**

**~Dauntlessgirl1701**


End file.
